


掌控全局

by tiantouyoutu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Steve Rogers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP without Porn, Spanking, Top Tony Stark, Whipping
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiantouyoutu/pseuds/tiantouyoutu
Summary: 在战场之外，Steve偶尔喜欢放弃权利，让Tony来掌控一切





	掌控全局

房间里的温度很舒适，但这不能减少不穿衣服带来的裸露感。  
他的手腕被磁力手铐固定在天花板上，感谢Tony的特殊设计，即使是他也挣脱不开，这样才能被置于这种彻底失控的位置。  
Tony在他背后踱步，脚步声很轻，没有穿鞋，但并不足以逃过他的听力捕捉。  
那个声音向他靠近，很快就近到毫无距离。Tony的手触摸着他的背部，他能感觉到那双手上细密的小疤痕和老茧。  
“嗯……”他闭上眼睛却难以忍耐地发出声音。他喜欢那双手，那双充满着创意的手，现在正贴着他的肌肤缓慢地滑动。  
“Tony……”他恳求，“想要更多……”  
“宝贝，”他的Tony从背后抱住他的腰，衬衫接触他的背，带来柔滑的触感，“你是如此的漂亮，闪闪发光，你是完美的……”  
“Tony，求你了……”Steve感觉所有的血液都冲向了他的小腹，他知道自己硬了，他想让Tony知道他的渴望。  
“哦宝贝，今晚会是个长长的夜晚，现在恳求恐怕有些太早了。”他英俊、天才、充满魅力又孩子气的情人在他的耳边笑着说，“我要对你做很多很多的事，我要鞭打你，让你痛苦地哀嚎；我要为你口/交，让你兴奋两腿发软。我有许许多多你喜欢的玩具，我会让你快乐地尖叫，一直一直享受高潮……”  
Steve感觉到一阵口渴，请原谅他的饥渴，他的挚爱如此擅长这件事，以至于仅仅用这些肮脏的、淫/荡的言语就能让他在高潮的边缘徘徊……  
“Tony……”  
“怎么了，我的宝贝？”  
“……请，请你，无论你想做什么，请快一些……”  
“那么你希望我先做什么呢？让你快乐？让你痛苦？或者，让你在痛苦中快乐？”  
“What ever you want.”

他的爱人决定让今晚的一切从一些可控的疼痛开始，而他对此毫无意见。Tony选了他最喜欢的那条宽皮带，它的击打带着厚重的质感，会留下宽大平整的痕迹，而Tony有着高超的技术，可以让他的整个背面在击打中均匀地变红。  
“在开始之前，亲爱的，你还记得我们的规则吗？”  
“是的，Tony，”Steve吞咽了一下，然后认真地回答，“‘图灵’停止一切，红色暂停，黄色缓慢，绿色一切正常。”  
“很好，任何时候，当你觉得需要就使用你的安全词，我希望你安全而快乐，但最重要的是安全，好吗？”  
Steve点了点头，随后清楚地回答：“好的。”  
随着他的回答，第一次击打落在他的左肩，贯穿了整个背部。  
“唔！”他拱起了背抵御突然袭来的疼痛……这种感觉并不是从一开始就令人兴奋的，在最初，它只是一种纯粹的疼痛，但当更多的拍打覆盖他的整个背部的时候，多巴胺带来的欣悦开始席卷。  
他的Tony是个高手，仅仅10次重击，就可以在他的整个背部涂抹上一层均匀的红色。  
他喘息着，任由自己的头垂至手臂上，身体则全部垂挂在手铐上。  
“真是太美丽了，”他听到Tony的赞美，“你的声音，你皮肤发红的颜色，你背部的肌肉隆起来抵御疼痛的姿态……你就像被献祭的阿波罗，区别只在于，你比他更真实。”  
Steve想告诉他，如果Thor可以是真实的，你不能说阿波罗一定不存在，但他的天才爱人并没有给他还嘴的机会。  
Tony的指尖在他背后的鞭痕上施压的方式，让他在尖锐的疼痛中升起了炙热的快/感。他发出了尖叫，汗水顺着脸颊滴下，但却丝毫无损他坚硬炙热的欲/望始终坚/挺。  
“你可真美，我亲爱的队长。强壮、漂亮、顺服，心甘情愿地承受着我给你的痛苦。光是看着你受痛的样子就可以让我高/潮，但我们还没结束，你准备好下一轮了吗？”  
Steve的沉默就是一种回答，Tony一直懂得倾听这种信号。他离极限还很远很远，他可以接受更多，也期待更多。  
“Steve宝贝，让我先来照顾你一下，你知道我总是喜欢看到你激动的样子。”  
Tony的脸出现在他的眼前，棕色的眼睛里闪耀着明亮的快乐，以及炙热的欲/望。Steve微微向前探头，亲吻着他可爱的情人。  
这个吻可一点都不温柔，湿润又肮脏，火辣辣的刺激着对方。  
“我的老天，”Tony是最先认输、结束这个吻的人，“每一次，每一次我都觉得我要把灵魂出卖给你了，感谢Thor的父亲，你是这个世界仅存的正义，否则我可能会为了你毁灭世界。”  
“亲爱的Tony，你真是不懂得什么时候该闭嘴。”  
Steve抬起膝盖，粗鲁但恰到好处地碰到了Tony的硬物，情话很甜，但他现在想要一些更辣的东西。  
“你真的很饥/渴，对不对？”Tony搭住了Steve的膝盖，迷恋地抚摸着他大腿上肌肉，“谁会知道你是这样一个主动又放/荡的人呢？你只会为我露出这一面，这真是太甜蜜了。”  
“是的，Tony，只为了你。所以帮我个忙，做点好事，做点除了说甜言蜜语以外的好事。”Steve低声地回答说。

他喜欢Tony在他身体里的感觉，哪一部分都可以。他说过他喜欢Tony的手指是不是？那么允许他再说一遍吧，工程师灵巧的手指在这方面也有超凡的技术，最重要的是他懂得不给予太多的快乐，却不会让Steve减少一丝渴望。  
那根略显巨大的玩具是Tony自己做的，更优越的质量，更滂湃的快/感和……更巨大的折磨。它总是恰到好处地顶在Steve的腺体区域，带来一阵又一阵的快感，又总是能很好地识别出他高/潮的迹象，残忍地切断所有的刺激。每一次在这种高峰与谷底徘徊都是甜蜜又可怕的折磨。但如果Tony今天选择这个玩具，他毫无异议。  
他放松自己容纳那根玩具，Tony小心翼翼但很坚决地把它塞了进来，然后随手把手指上多余的润/滑/剂抹在了他的臀部。那一道淫/靡的光泽看起来更像别的痕迹，Steve在Tony转身离开之前索要了一个肮脏的、深入的、湿漉漉的吻，然后沉默地等待着新一轮的游戏。  
“我的小南瓜派，不要说我是唯一一个有双巧手的人，我实在太喜欢你做的这条鞭子了。我知道你也喜欢。”  
哦，当然，他可没说他不擅长做手工什么的。在不用成为这个世界的英雄时，他总要给自己找些事情做，做皮具是个不错的爱好。他做了那条鞭子，让它光滑油亮、紧密结实。它会留下漂亮的鞭痕，那种疼痛是尖锐炙热的，辛辣又直白。  
“哦，是的Tony，我爱它。”Steve轻声说，“你总是知道怎么选对我好的东西。”  
“是的，我的小南瓜派，我希望如此。”Tony甜蜜地回应，随后却将鞭子甩出了破风的呼啸声。  
击打从左至右，水平地贯穿了他的臀部，Steve猛然地绷紧了浑身的肌肉，抵御着如同切入皮肉般锋利的痛苦。这动作让他更深地吞进了在他体内疯狂震动的玩具，快/感像闪电一样在他的身体里激荡。  
“啊……”他不再压抑自己的声音，却不能说这到底是因为快乐还是因为痛苦。  
“是的是的，”Tony喃喃低语，“你可以发出任何声音，只是，自由地喊吧，无论你是快乐还是痛苦，只要记住，这都是我给予的。”  
“是的，是你，Tony……”Steve几乎能想象爱人那双巨大的琥珀色眼睛此刻正闪烁着怎么样明亮的光芒，只要想到那种沉迷只专注于他，就足以令他升起醉酒般的微醺，他如此迷恋这种滋味，只因为他早已不记得真正的醉酒是什么感觉了。

Steve感觉到一种脱离肉体的轻松感，大脑的某个区域在说这是多巴胺带来的效应，但身体在用尽全力让他享受这种脱离一切的快感。  
他只需要常人1/4的时间就能治愈背后整片的红肿鞭痕，这让这些疼痛所带来的快乐变得弥足珍贵，这让带给他这些快感的人，变得弥足珍贵。  
他迟缓地意识到，Tony已经扔掉了鞭子，依偎在他背后，与他赤裸地相贴在一起。反应堆在火辣热烫的肌肤表面造成了冰冷又沉重的刺激，而以此为中心，弥漫在他整个背部乃至身躯的感觉是温暖的。  
融化了70年冰封散落在他血管里的冰渣，他似乎可以听到自己在缓慢融化滴水的声音……  
“Tony，”他低喃，声音小到只够凑在他脸边上的人听到，“Tony，你好暖和。”  
Tony在他耳边轻轻地笑，搂着他的腰，整个人和他贴得更加紧密。  
“你现在像个红丝绒杯子蛋糕，让我忍不住想尝一口。”  
他这样说，他这样做了。  
Tony在Steve的脖子上吸吮，在他的牙齿下方是Steve稳健搏动的心跳。他用了不小的力气，但可惜的是这个痕迹不会留存超过6小时。  
“你知道我不可能真的一直带着这个吻痕是吧？”Steve用脸颊蹭了蹭Tony的黑发，他不是在反对，但他喜欢Tony不满的嘟囔声。  
“是的是的，它不会留很久的，但这代表我可以一直反复做这件事，是吧？再说，至少这也让我不用担心会不小心给你造成血栓。”  
Steve翻了翻眼睛：“哦，甜心，你绝对有一张最会说情话的嘴，我确信，我不会因为血栓而脑梗真的很性感。”  
Tony吃吃地笑了，放开那块可怜的皮肤，转到了Steve面前。他没有松开手，一直和Steve贴在一起，直到他们的下身也能互相摩擦。  
“我要解开那个了，你还好吗？”Tony沿着Steve的手臂摩挲着伸出手，握住了手铐的部分。  
Steve用自己的鼻子蹭了蹭Tony的，“没问题Tony，你掌控有一切，对吧？”  
“uh，”Tony手指灵活地动作，同时嘟囔着，“如果你这么说的话……你才是那个有控制狂倾向的家伙，不是吗？而我只是一个可怜的服务者。”  
“哦，可怜的Tony，”Steve放下手臂，握紧了两次拳头来感受血液循环恢复的情况，然后拦腰搂住了他的天才情人，“你才是那个说要束缚我、鞭打我、艹我的人……”  
“诶……”Tony发出了一声像被捏住喉咙般的声音，事实上这可能真的是因为有人握住了他的关键部位，“你知道，不管你怎么认为，每次听到你这么说，我总还是会觉得有点吃惊。美国的黄金男孩哈？”  
“嗯，是啊，”Steve将他们的硬物握在了一起，他有一双大手，“每周和你做爱至少3次的金童，我为什么总得像你解释四十年代的人也会做爱呢？”  
Tony咧着嘴笑：“也许是因为我喜欢你装模作样皱眉头的脸。唔……不要停Steve宝贝……”  
“看，现在又是谁在发号施令？”  
“哼，那么这位强壮的美国先生，请带着我们找到床吧，我要艹你！”  
Steve确信超级力量一定有更好的使用方法，但现在他觉得能把男朋友扛进卧室实在是太好了。  
他被Tony仰面放倒在床上，不是说他没有帮忙，但看到那双蜜糖色的眼睛倒映着自己的样子，还是令人感觉有些过于敞开。  
“Steve，今天可不会简单结束，你知道的。抓住你的脚踝，然后不要放开好吗？”  
任性的家伙，但Steve对卧室里的服从毫无障碍。  
他屈起膝盖，张开腿，然后用手握住了自己的脚踝，这是完全开放的姿态，但相对来说却咬紧了他体内的小玩具，那个陪了他好一会儿的大家伙。  
“现在我要把它拿出来了，不要太留恋了，我会给你更好的。”Tony抚摸着他大腿内侧细腻敏感的皮肤，另一只手的手指坏心地顶了顶底部。  
Steve的手指攥紧了自己的脚踝，他在床单上微微扭动了一下，即使是埃及棉也无法不在他的背部造成刺痛，但这都是可以忍受、甚至是性感的。  
“Tony……”他喊着这个名字，但又不知道想要说什么，因为那双蜜糖色的眼睛主人对他做什么，他想他都能接受。  
“嘘嘘……”Tony的吻落在他的膝盖上，然后变成了湿漉漉的舔舐，同时慢慢转动着那个甜蜜又折磨人的玩具，将它缓缓抽了出来。  
Steve还没来得及感受那种空虚，又瞬间被填满了，更火热、更有质感的“大家伙”。  
Tony总是在做爱的过程中有很多很多的亲吻，Steve怎么会讨厌这个呢？Tony的一部分在他的身体里，但这总是不完全足够，他仰头索求更多的亲吻，同时也把腿分得更开，让他的爱人更加深入他。  
“Steve，嗯哈……”Tony舔舐他的嘴唇，温柔地爱抚他的每一寸皮肤，“你总是那么好，那么甜蜜，对我来说是最好的……”  
那些在做爱过程中的赞美，像火种一样到处点燃热情。  
Steve牢牢固定住自己的姿势，却忍不住乞求：“Tony，用力，更用力……你知道我能承受得住！”  
“我的老天，”Tony喘息着说，“这真是我听过最火辣的话了大家伙，我感觉我的脑浆都要烧干了！”  
他虽然这么说，可是动作却越来越用力，Steve纵声呻吟，有一些想要不管不顾地搂住正在艹他的男人，触摸他的每一寸肌肤，但又无法说服自己不去服从。  
在这种拉扯和纠结中攀升的是一层又一层的快感，如果人真的有灵魂的话，那么此刻他的灵魂恐怕已经要被快感给挤出身体了。  
“快一些，Tony，我就要……”他的手指深深地陷入自己的皮肤，他不知道是什么支撑着他还维持着这个姿势，但他已经顾不上去思考了，感受已经占据了他全部的进程。  
哦，进程，他可能真的被Tony给感染了……  
“宝贝，你做得很好，”Tony亲吻他，啃咬他的嘴唇，同时也在以疯狂的速度操着他，“现在摸摸你自己，你随时可以射，让我们看看你能到几次。”  
Steve终于得到允许，当他用一只手抚摸自己的时候，另一只手却同时向上，握住了Tony的手。  
棕发的天才在他耳边发出模糊的笑声，将湿漉漉的吻留在他的皮肤上，然后手指和他交握在一起。  
Steve闭着眼睛套弄着自己的cock，腿勾上了Tony的腰，方便对方进出自己的身体。  
“快一点……Tony，我快要……我要……”他毫不羞耻地展示自己的快乐和渴望，因为Tony喜爱他失控的样子。  
但事实上，他确实处在失控的边缘，长时间浸没在快感中却无法到达高潮，让他积累了更疯狂的快感，那些在他体内横冲直撞的热度在寻求一个爆发的出口。  
Tony了解他的身体如同他本人，此刻终于闭上了嘴，专心做他的“工作”，全力冲刺，用力操干着他强壮的男朋友。  
伴随着Tony进出他身体的节奏，Steve手上的动作也在不断加快，直到高潮来临的那一刻，带来的快感仿佛让他一瞬间冲上了天堂。  
只除了，天堂里应该不会有Tony淫荡又欠揍的呻吟……  
“不，不不不，不咬得那么紧……”高潮的余韵让他的体内不受控制地收缩，Tony的脸上带着享受的表情，嘴里却在抱怨，“我还不想射……”  
话虽如此，他很快在一次用力的挺入后，露出了高潮时的脸，然后颓然地整个人倒在了Steve的身上。  
“哈喽，甜心，欢迎回到地球。”在好不容易喘匀气后，他抬头冲着Steve挑起一边嘴角，露出了笑容。


End file.
